St Agnes' Eve
by icyslumber
Summary: It is St. Agnes' eve and Hermione is determined to perform the rituals and get a glimpse of her future husband. Oneshot. Please R&R. DHr.


**We have started this poem in English and I just had this idea start to form in my head. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or 'St. Agnes' Eve'. the poem written by John Keats.**

**St. Agnes' eve, normally January the 20th or 21st, is when virgins perform certain rituals to dream about their husband. It is in honour of St. Agnes if you want to know more read the poem, it is by John Keats.**

**I have only used some elements of the poem and the other stuff is mainly based on my research.**

* * *

Her eyes peered through the mask, in honour of the masquerade ball taking place. She watched, mesmerised by the elegant movements of the complicated dance that he seemed to lead in effortlessly.The black robes that he wore contrasted well with his unnaturally pale skin.The dark green mask hid his beautiful silver eyes. Everyone else failed in comparison to this god, in her opinion, or maybe no one watched and noticed him like she did.

Taking one last fleeting glimpse of her god, she left the hall, hoping no one noticed her early exit.

Only one pair of eyes followed her, he smirked, he had been aware of her gaze all evening and he was flattered. The dress she had worn drove him to insanity, it fitted her perfectly, showing modest amounts of skin which seemed to glow in the dimmed light. He was just as infatuated as she was. Curious of her early exit, he bowed to his partner and left soon after.

Draco knew exactly where she was heading, the head's common room. She would notice his arrival if he entered after her, so he summoned his broom and flew out into the darkness.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as she entered her own private room, and began the rituals of St. Agnes' eve.

It had been on her mind all week. A chance to find out the identity of her husband,this chance was enhanced in the magical world because there were many seers who actually did have prophecies that came true. Through research she found out that this evening was the most powerful night for some forms of divination, those that mostly were related to relationships. Hermione had already read the poem before when she was living in the muggle world and was intrigued, but never believed it would work. Until she realised her feelings for him, it had been a slow progression but it had happened.

The unthinkable.

A gryffindor falling in love with a slytherin, one who would never return the feelings.

This Hermione knew, even when lovestruck she thought logically. So this idea came to her mind, she didn't even know why she was doing it, what was she trying to prove by performing the ritual?

But somewhere deep in her mind she knew this was vital and would change her life considerably.

She had pored over every detail in the library that she could find about these rituals and had listed the ones that she had found were the most powerful and effective. Even brewing up a calming draught just in case the excitement got too much, but Hermione knew it wouldn't be needed. Something about this night was mystical and she was naturally calm.

The Nimbus hovered silently outside Hermione's window as Draco watched fascinated by what was about to take place.

Hermione took of her clothes, slowly, placing each garment carefully back in its rightful place. Until she was completely naked. She then gathered the sprigs of rosemary and thyme that she had collected and scattered them around the room.

Draco watched mesmerised by Hermione's actions, the moonlight glinted off her skin which gave her an unearthly appearance. Gracefully, Hermione walked a few paces in front of her bed and then started walking backwards towards it. He could see her lips moving in a low chant and he inched closer.

"Saint Agnes be a friend to me, in the gift I ask of thee, let me this night my husband see." Hermione chanted as she walked backwards, she felt the mattress on the back of her knees and she fell upon her bed and continued the chant, " Now good Saint Agnes, play thy part, and send to me my own sweetheart, and show me such a happy bliss, this night of him to have a kiss."

She repeated the chant, over and over again, until drowsiness took over and she drifted into sleep.

Draco had watched the whole process and realised the rituals she was performing, he had about them from Pansy. Saint Agnes' eve.

He couldn't convince himself that it was a good idea to stay, the moment was so private.So after taking one last glimpse of her sleeping form he left silently.

Hermione woke the next morning with a small smile that radiated happiness.

She whispered a single name.

"Draco."

* * *

**Sooooooooo, what did you think? **

**Good or bad?**

**Please review guyz, I really want to know what you thought of it.**

**Pleaseeeeee :)**


End file.
